


Prometheus

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels, Corruption, Creation Myth, Death, Disability, Explicit Sexual Content, Heaven & Hell, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Innocence, Loneliness, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Instability, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: A tale of a lonely angel and his sinful creation ♡





	1. Chapter 1

Wisps of color trail from his large wings, strands of spectrumed light knit together to make his glorious wings bold and beautiful. His robes are pristine and white, staying clean despite the mud he's currently kneeling on. The angel's soft and delicate hands work the wet dirt below him, pale skin stained as he forms his newest creation. Its small furry body, long pointed ears, and cotton tail are lovingly crafted from this being of light. The sculpted mud rests in the palm of his dirty hands, coming closer to his lips as he inhales deeply. The angel blows out, and the mud cracks and shakes.

Pieces of the sculpted rabbit fall away, but the angel smiles despite this. There's no longer a pile of dirt and mud in his hands, for the rabbit is alive. The angel beams at his latest creation, and the creature rises up a bit to smell the air with it's wiggling nose. The angel giggles, setting it down on the soft grass beside him. The rabbit lingers, catching a wiff of it's newly crafted warren. The angel gently pets the small and furry creature, smiling wistfully as the thought of it finding its new family.

"Go on now, little one. They're waiting for you." He speaks, his voice a heavenly mix of accented Irish and pure kindness. He is the embodiment of light and goodness. Incorruptible, pure, and unmarred. The rabbit seems to understand his command, giving him one last look before it darts away into the forest to find it's warren. The angel sighs, feeling proud of his creation and joy for the family of rabbits that now have another baby. It sounds so nice, having a companion. But the angel is alone in this utopia. He was tasked with bringing life to this barren expanse of land, and with the help of Robin, an angel of nature, he has done that.

What used to be nothing but dry earth is now blossomed with life of various kinds. Robin filled this land with tall trees and lakes, fields of flowers and gardens of food just waiting for the humans to arrive and take advantage of the goodness of God. Jack sees his furry creations all around him, hiding behind the treeline as he walked towards the lake to wash up.

Robin had left long ago, so it's been just him and nature for the past thirty thousand years. It doesnt feel that long to them of course, since one day is equal to a thousand years to them. But it's still bittersweet to see all this life around him and yet still feel alone. The angel sighs, pulling his white robes away and stepping into the clear lake to wash the dirt from his flawless skin. He's not even sure why he still chooses to cover himself with that garment. Its just him so nobody would even see his nudity if he chose to forego it completely. Nudity isn't something he's uncomfortable with either. His body is perfect in every way, so there's nothing for him to be embarrassed about. But the garment is comfortable to him, reminding him of home and everyone he once knew. He'd see them again one day, but for now he must remain here.

The angel giggles at the tiny fish that swim past his bathing form, slippery scales brushing against his tummy and tickling him. He remembers the nights he used to swim with Robin, and how peaceful it was to have a friend that he could talk to. He misses that. The angel shakes the thought away and finishes up before climbing back out. The warm sun and cool breeze dries his skin and he smiles, bending down to grab the white robes and pull them back on.

The angel spends the rest of the day under the sun, and time passes once again. He's greeted by another angel who's come to claim the dead plants and animals of this land, returning that essence to their father before leaving once again. He admires Mark for his ability to look at death in such a poetic way. We're all but borrowed energy anyways, and soon we'll have to return it.  
The angel mourns for the animals that have passed, creating more to restore the balance between life and death. And time passes again.

The angel runs a hand through his brown hair, gazing up at the night sky filled with stars. He craves a companion, someone to sit and talk with on lonely nights such as these. He knows he'll see Mark soon, and smiles at the moment soon to come. He misses the Eurasian angel, but he knows that his place is not here with him. And so he sits and longs for someone to keep him company.

The nights are long and the days even longer, and when he finally does see Mark again he's overjoyed. The Eurasian angel smiles softly, the corners of his teddy bear eyes crinkling with happiness as he pulls the other man into a hug that's long overdue. Death has kissed this land once more, so the angel would have to create life once again.

"It's been a while, Jack. I've missed you." Mark sighs, running a hand down the angel's colorful wing. Jack nods, relishing the feeling of Mark's soft hands on his sensitive wings. He bites his lip, knowing that Mark would be gone again sooner than he'd like. He makes Jack laugh, and the boy doesn't get to hear laughter very often anymore.

"When can I come home? I love being here but I miss the others." Jack questioned, reluctantly pulling away from their hug to see Mark's face. The angel of death frowns, telling Jack the same thing he's had to tell him the past few times he's visited.  
"Not until father calls you home. Your place is here, Jack. At least for now." Mark replies, cupping Jack's cheek gently. The angel sighs, but nods in understanding. He just wants someone to be here with him, that's all.

"You know, you are an angel of creation. Why not try and make something as a companion." Mark suggested, smiling reassuringly. After all the time that Jack has been here he's never once thought that he could make a person. He's never tried to make a human before. Jack grinned, expressing his gratitude with a chaste kiss to Mark's lips. It wasn't a romantic thing between them, but Jack still felt good doing it and Mark never questioned it. The two parted ways sooner than Jack wanted and Mark was gone again. But his words still rang in Jack's ears, and now he couldn't wait to try his hand at a human being. 


	2. Chapter 2

The stars are shining brightly when the angel kneels down in the dirt, an image of a man pictured inside his head as he works the mud around him. Jack hasn't actually seen a real human before, but he figured that their anatomy wouldn't be much different than his own. The wild lilacs of the forest surround him, and Jack enjoys the soft purple colors that shine against the midnight sky. Green is one of his favorite hues, but purple reminds him of another angel back home, one with black hair and lavender wings. Jack wonders how Nate is doing back home, composing music with the wind and rain. The percussion of thunder ringing along with his soft voice.

He decides to add a little color to the mud, plucking the lilacs beside him and mixing it into the raw form of a man that rivals his own. Jack's exposure to women has been limited, so he only truly knows the male form. The angel ends up using his own image as a template, following in the footsteps of his father when he created the human's.

He doesn't have much for reference anyways, but he finds it oddly empowering to see himself in the face of his dirty creation. His hands smooth out the wet dirt, forming the man's arms and legs, fingers and toes. The angel is beaming with excitement, carefully crafting the man's lips and eyes. He's a little nervous, hoping that he's doing this right. And when he's done he sits back on his heels, marveling at the lifeless sculpture before him. Jack bends over, hovering over the sculpture's mouth as he breathes life into the hunk of man-shaped mud. The earth trembles, and the sculpture cracks. Life is present within, but something feels wrong. Jack can sense this man's imperfections, watching as the dried up dirt falls away to reveal the naked man inside.

At first glance he looks a bit odd, with lilac tinted hair and milky eyes. His skin is paler than death itself, and there are dark purple rings around the man's eyes, making them appear sunken in.  He's skinny and frail, flesh almost translucent. Jack frowns, knowing he's failed in this endeavor. But the angel cannot bring himself to kill this man, no matter how imperfect and marred he is. So the angel let's him live, silently agreeing to make this right.

The man lazily moves, dirt covering his skin. He's sloppy and uncoordinated, falling over as soon as he tried to sit up. Jack smiled softly, feeling pity for this creature. The angel helped him sit up, hands gripping his shoulder as they locked eyes. Pearl meets sapphire and the two just stare at each other for a moment. The man has a blank expression, and he's drooling quite a bit.

"Hello." Jack smiles, greeting his creation warmly. But the man doesn't respond. His eyes are following the sound of Jack's voice, grunting lowly in an excited manner. It appears as if he's trying to talk, the corners of his pale mouth curling up in a half smile. The angel feels warm, seeing the creature's happiness that comes with the sound of his voice.  
Perhaps the man is a mute, or maybe he doesn't understand the language Jack is using, but his little grunts are music to Jack's ears.

He'll have to work on perfecting his method of creating humans, but for now he's just happy to have someone to talk to. The man might not be able to respond with words just yet, but that's always something Jack can try to fix. For his first time trying to create a human he didn't do that bad. It could have turned out so much worse, and Jack's thankful that it didn't.

The angel helps the man up, taking notice of his spastic movements and muscle weakness. He appears to be blind, or maybe his environment is just too stimulating for him. His cloudy eyes are darting around excitedly, enjoying the sound of nature all around him as Jack leads him to the lake. The man is coated in mud and dirt, hair a mess of lilacs and twigs embedded in those fluffy lavender locks.

Jack sets the man on the ground next to the lake, pulling off his robes and stepping into the water.  
"I'm not sure if you understand me, but I need to clean you off a bit. You're quite dirty." The angel said, hands coming up to touch the man's waist. He grunts, flinching at the cool water dripping onto his thighs. He doesn't really respond, except for a few startled grunts and groans. Jack bites his lip, pulling him into the water and holding him by his waist. The man is resisting a small bit, breathing harshly as his body gets used to the water.

"It's alright. I've got you," Jack soothed, "It's only water, it won't hurt you."

" _Waater_." The man mimicked, voice slow and deep. Jack smiled, hearing him speak. Even if he was only mimicking the sound of Jack's voice for now, it was still something. The angel gently washed him, loving the way the man's arms wrapped around his neck to keep himself afloat. He was a bit slow and primitive, but Jack already adored this creature like a brother. The angel was truly beautiful, inside and out. Almost to a fault actually. He found the good in everything, even some things that should upset him. There was a silver lining in everything to him, and this man was a prime example of that.

He wasn't at all what Jack was hoping for. He couldn't walk very well, could hardly speak, and was most likely blind. But he was still a person, an innocent creation of Jack's that deserved love. And that's exactly what Jack was going to do. It didn't matter to him if this man was imperfect. He was here and alive, offering Jack a companion to spend his days with.

The angel helped him out of the lake, making a mental note to fashion him something to wear since the creature was shaking like a leaf from the wind that dried them off. The angel sat them down, watching the stars twinkle in the nights sky. He told the man about his father, about Mark and Robin and his heavenly home. The man listened, groaning every now and then as a response to whatever Jack was talking about. He told the man his name, saying that his father originally named him Seàn  but that he liked Jack better. It was a nickname Mark had given him.

"What should I call you? I'm not the best at names but you could pick one if you want." Jack mused, and the man groaned.

" _Rrobb_.." The man couldn't actually say a name, but Jack took the sound he made and did what he does best. He made the most of it.

"Rob? Robbie. I like it." Jack beamed and Robbie smiled to the best of his ability.

"Welcome to paradise, Robbie." The angel smiled, wrapping his arm around his new companion.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rises once more, bathing the land in soft shades of yellow and orange. Jack watches the man sleep, marveling at his precious human. The angel doesn't need to eat or sleep, but he understands that Robbie has to do these things in order to survive. He isn't immortal like Jack is, and he knows that Robbie will be prone to sickness and injury. A human's lifespan varies from person to person, but the average human lives up until their late seventies. Robbie's body is weak already, and Jack knows he's made a mistake by placing him in his late twenties.

Everything here will die eventually, Robbie included. And Jack isn't sure how he'll deal with that once it happens. Robbie will pass on and Mark will return to claim his essence. It's a visit from the Eurasian angel that Jack isn't looking forward to. He's seen death, and he knows that Robbie is on borrowed time, but he doesn't want to let go of him.

It's selfish, Jack knows it is. He just can't help himself. The angel chooses to focus on the time he has with Robbie, making the most of this human's years. The man wakes up, milky eyes slowly opening to the sounds of the birds chirping. Robbie seems to be fascinated with nature, especially the smaller creatures of the forest. He yawns lazily, stretching himself out on the soft grass.

Jack smiles down at him, fingers weaving strands of cotton together to make Robbie's robes. The angel has been crafting the man's garment all night, and Jack hopes that the man will enjoy them. They're designed like his robes, only striped with black ink to make him stand out.

The man sits up, long eyelashes brushing against sickly pale skin. His stomach grumbles, the man groaning as his hands press against his belly. Jack finished up Robbie's robes, helping him stand up and dressing him to help him stay warm. The human half smiles, his stomach rumbling again. Robbie points to his mouth, trying to communicate to Jack that he's hungry.

The angel doesn't understand the feeling of hunger, never experiencing it before. Robbie is whining, letting out little grunts and tugging on Jack's robes. The angel doesn't seem to understand, that is until Robbie tries to chomp down on his forearm. The angel let's out a shocked noise, pulling his arm away from the confused human.

"Robbie, no!" He scolds and Robbie whines, stomach cramping. The angel tilts his head, suddenly understanding what the problem is.

"Oh, you're hungry." He says, Robbie grunting and pointing at his mouth. Jack murmurs something about teaching him how to speak as he takes the human's hand and leads him toward the forest. Robbie doesn't respond, simply gazing all around him in stunned awe. The human's simple mind enjoys the bright colors, especially the spectrums of rainbow light jutting out of Jack's shoulder blades.

The angel approaches a fruit tree, grabbing an apple and placing it in Robbie's unsteady hands. The human doesn't know what to do with this round object just yet, cloudy eyes staring down at it in confusion. Jack sighs, using his hands to push the fruit up to Robbie's lips, telling him it's food.

It takes a moment for the information to process, and Robbie smiles as he bites into it. Juice is flowing all over his hands, dripping down his chin and onto the ground. It's an oddly fascinating site to see the human eat like this, and Jack thinks it's adorable. His precious little human is so fragile, sending a wave of brotherly possession over the angel. He wants to keep Robbie safe, but he's inexperienced at caring for humans, especially one like Robbie.

The human ends up eating three apples and a tomato Jack found somewhere nearby. His robes are stained red with tomato juice and his belly is full. Robbie looks satisfied, eyes hooded with a lazy smile on his face. Jack entwines their fingers together, helping to guide Robbie through the thick trees of the surrounding forest. The human is smiling, watching the deer run by and the birds fly above. He's almost like a child, viewing this utopia with such wonder.

Robbie is a pure soul, one that Jack is happy to have with him for the time being. The human stops moving, pulling on Jack's arm excitedly as a white rabbit runs by. The angel chuckles, letting go of Robbie's hand to see what he's grunting at, his eyes following Robbie's to see the family of white rabbits he created before his human.

Robbie squeals, panting a little as the excitement became too much. His human certainly adores furry creatures, and a wonderful idea pops into Jack's head. He knelt down to the forest floor, scooping up some wet earth into his hands. The human mimics the angel, hands sinking into the dirt as Jack formed a little friend just for Robbie.

The human was busy making mud pies while Jack did what he does best, bringing the little bunny to life with a single breath. The creature shakes away the dirt from its fur, and Robbie stops what he's doing. The angel smiles, telling Robbie to hold out his hands. The human hesitated for a moment, finally realizing what Jack wanted him to do. He wiped his hands on his already dirtied garment, excitement and something else etched on his pale face. Jack hands his human the small animal, his heart clenching when Robbie instinctively cradles the rabbit.

"He's yours, Robbie. He'll belongs to you, and only you." Jack softly explained, and once Robbie understood that Jack had given him a gift, the human began to cry. His emotions were so overwhelming, spilling from his eyes in the form of fat tears. Robbie kept shaking his head, struggling to communicating something to Jack as he held out an outstretched arm. The angel moved closer, brushing away a few of Robbie's joyous tears with the back of his hand. The human grabbed Jack by his robes, pulling him into a side hug rather clumsily. The angel chuckled, petting his human's hair gently. He knew what Robbie was trying to say.

"You're welcome, my precious boy." Jack cooed, kissing Robbie's forehead. The human was hiccuping, petting the little rabbit in his arms. There was joy, and love. And Jack couldn't have asked for anything more.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The days have begun to blend together, days fading to months, and months to years. Jack blinks his eyes and Robbie is now in his mid thirties. His skin is wrinkled in the corners of his eyes, and he's a little tanner from so much sunlight, but he's still the same sweet boy Jack created a few years ago. Jack has been teaching Robbie how to speak, and his language skills have vastly improved from what he born with. What used to be grunts and groans, mere imitated sounds, are now words and broken sentences. The angel is proud of how far his little human has come, and praises him often for how hungry he is to learn and improve.

The human can walk on his own, bathe himself, and even tends to the family of rabbits that live in the forest. Robbie has a way with animals that warms Jack's heart, a true compassion for the smallest creatures among them. The rabbit Jack had given him is still around, and Robbie loves that animal with all his heart. He's given it a name, and has taken very good care of him since the day he was made.  
Jack did have a pang of worry the first few days that Robbie had the animal, thinking he would somehow hurt it.

But Robbie is such a pure soul, and the thought of harming anything makes him so upset. Jack still looks at him like a curious child, filled with innocence and wonder. It's a trait of Robbie's that he adores, hoping he would never change.

The sun is setting in the colorful sky, the moon taking it's place as another day winds down. It's one less day he'll have with his human, but those thoughts are unwelcome to Jack and he forced himself to forget just how frail Robbie's existence is. It's just not something he wants to ever think about.

Robbie is sitting cross-legged on the grass, a pile of fruit and vegetables by his feet. This little bunny is snuggling in his lap, nibbling on some of the berries Robbie picked for his meal. Jack is sitting in front of him, back to the setting sun as he faces his human. They're chatting back and forth, the subject switching every few minutes to keep them both engaged.

"J-jack?" Robbie suddenly speaks after a moment of silence between them. The angel hums, telling Robbie that he's listening. The human chews his bottom lip, nervously petting his rabbit. Jack can sense his anxiety, and he doesn't like it. Whatever is on the human's mind is obviously troubling him.

"Wh-at h-happened to a-all the oth-ers?" The human stuttered, words thick with worry. Jack pursed his lips. Robbie has never once questioned why it was just the two of them here, or at least he's never expressed that concern directly to Jack before. It was surprising to say the least, but Robbie was becoming a lot more perceptive than he used to be.

"What do you mean? It's always been just us, Robbie." Jack knows that his answer will only cause more questions for the boy, but he would try to explain it to the best of his ability. Robbie sighed, fingers carding though the white fur of his small companion.

"But, w-why? Where a-are the pe-ople like m-me?"

"You mean the humans?" Jack added, arching his brow. Robbie nodded, sighing as his eyes fell back down to focus on his hands. Jack has noticed a few ticks that show up whenever Robbie is overwhelmed or emotional. He'll avoid eye contact and chew his lips until they're bleeding and full of teeth marks. He fidgets and trys to release some of the tension by busying his hands. Most of the time he does it by petting his rabbit, but there have been a few instances where Robbie has scratched himself to the point of drawing blood.   
He knows that kind of behavior upsets Jack, so he tries to refrain from doing it if he can.

Jack paused for a moment, unsure how to respond to that. Robbie is the first human he's ever met face to face, and whenever Mark talked about them he made it seem like they were far off on another side of the earth. This land was prepared for them, and Jack was only here to make sure that it didn't go to shit before they actually arrived. But it's been so long that Jack was starting to doubt if anyone was ever going to come.

The angel gently touched Robbie's thigh, taking note of how he flinched from the contact. He felt warmer than usual, skin damp with sweat on his forehead and neck.

"I honestly don't know where they are, Robbie. You're the first human I've had contact with during my time here. And I probably never would have had any contact with humans if I hadn't created you that night."

Robbie hummed, leaving his food untouched as he continued to busy his hands. He seemed worried about something, and the expression he had on his face reminded Jack of how he used to feel before Robbie showed up. His boy was lonely.

Jack sighed, colorful wings fluttering with the breeze. The rabbit wasn't enough for Robbie anymore. Jack wasn't even enough for his human, and it hurt to see him like this. Robbie continued to avoid Jack's piercing gaze, fidgiting just enough to let off some negative energy.

"W-why haven't you m-made any o-thers?" The human asked, and Jack had no idea why he hadn't tried to make any other humans to populate this area. He failed in certain areas with Robbie, creating him with a plethora of imperfections that the human has had to overcome. Jack didn't want to subject anyone else to something like that. Robbie was always enough for him.

"I..don't really know, Robbie. I haven't thought about making anyone else since you came to be. You're enough for me." Jack said, smiling softly. But Robbie didn't return the expression. He looked upset, and Jack knew that Robbie wanted someone like him. A human. And that hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning*  
> Mentions of self harm

A few more days pass and Jack puts the idea of another human on the back burner. His mind is far too concerned with what's going on with Robbie that he can't even begin to focus on anything else. His human is acting strange, secreative even. The boy had been disappearing into the forest, telling Jack that he needs to be alone. Robbie doesn't look the same as he did a few days ago. His skin is paler and the dark rings around his eyes are more pronounced. The veins under his nearly translucent skin are blue, and give off this "septic" vibe.

He's not eating, barely sleeps. Jack knows something is wrong, but he doesn't even know where to start when it comes to humans. Their behavior is all over the place at times. One moment he's happy, the next he looks hopeless and angry. The angel isn't really familiar with these emotions, so he doesn't know how to help when Robbie appears this way. He's an angel of creation, breathing life into nothing. The only true emotions he understands are happiness and love. This is all very new to him. But Jack knows he has to do something.

The angel has noticed quite a few crimson stains on Robbie's robes, but whenever he asks about them the human becomes defensive and angry. It's alarming to say the least, seeing his human go from sweet and carefree to this empty shell of blood and anger.

But it all comes to a head when Jack decides enough is enough and follows Robbie into the forest to see what he's been up to. The human is shambling, groaning lowly as he drags himself into the thick treeline. Jack stays back a bit, noticing how he's dragging his right leg when he walks.

His skin is so much paler, covered in a thin layer of sweat. He looks sick, but Jack doesn't understand sickness and disease. As an angel he'll never age, never get sick, and he can't die. But Robbie can.

The human drags himself to a small clearing, practically letting himself fall to the ground when he tries to sit down. Jack is hiding behind a tree, colorful wings cloaking him to look like a ray of sunshine through the treetops. Robbie wouldn't even know that he was here unless Jack revealed himself. Blue eyes watched the human intently, following his trembling hands as he pulls up his robes to the top of his thighs. Jack gasped, hand covering his mouth from the sight he was presented with. Robbie had started to weep, quietly sobbing as his fingertips touch the sensitive areas he'd created. Jack didn't understand any of this. Why would Robbie want to hurt himself like that?

He knew about the scratching Robbie would do when he was upset, but this was something else entirely. The human looked beside him, uncovering a small sharpened stone from under a pile of leaves. Robbie was hiding this from Jack because he knew the angel wouldn't understand or approve. Robbie's hands were shaking, pupils dilated. The stone fell from his fingers as the human collapsed onto his back, wheezing in the most disturbing way. It made Jack's skin crawl.

The angel rushed out from behind the tree, kneeling on the soil next to Robbie's trembling body. Jack scooped him up, his chest heaving so much that his ribs were aching from the effort. Robbie couldn't focus on anything, milky eyes staring up towards the sky as the angel cradled his limp body close to his chest. From this angle Jack could see the extent of the damage his human had done to himself.

Angry reddish-black lines ran jaggedly across the human's inner thigh, whitish-yellow fluid seeping out from a few of the deeper cuts. Robbie didn't understand the risks of infection from leaving cuts like that open to the elements, as well as using a dirty rock to break his skin. In this day and age antibiotics or sterile techniques were not yet implemented, and it would be another millennia before anyone even thinks of coming up with them.

Robbie was septic, the result of a bacterial infection in his bloodstream. Jack didn't know just how bad this really was. The angel began to rock his fragile creation, feeling a deep seated sense of sorrow for the first time.

"Why?! Why Robbie?! What were you thinking?!" Jack sobbed, Robbie remaining silent aside from a few weak moans of discomfort. Jack doesn't understand depression or mood disorders, or why Robbie thought that self harm could make himself feel better.

He never meant for this to happen, but now Jack is faced with something he has no idea how to deal with. Jack bites his lip, colorful wings extending. The angel held on to his little human, shooting up through the treeline to get Robbie to safety. Dark storm clouds were rolling in from the south, thunder rumbling for the first time since Jack has been here. Lightning is flashing, lighting up the nearly blackened clouds approaching. Jack flew them away from the forest, spotting the mouth of a small cave at the bottom of the cliff face. The angel flew them inside, landing harshly on the ground. Robbie's heart was weakly racing, breath coming in shallow pants. His skin felt like a hot iron, scalding Jack as he held onto him tightly.

Fat drops of rain began to fall, saturating the ground almost instantly.   
"Robbie, please tell me what's wrong. Please, talk to me!" Jack begged, tears wetting his cheeks and falling onto Robbie's sickly skin. The human mumbled something incohearant, leaving Jack utterly distraught as he tried to figure out how to make this better.

Robbie smiled weakly at his angel, hand coming up to gently cup his cheek. The stench of death was so thick in the air, thunder and lightning crashing outside the mouth of the cave. This felt like a nightmare, watching his creation deteriorate in his arms so rapidly.

"Father! Please, don't take him from me. He's all I have.." Jack's voice was barely a whisper, sad blue eyes gazing down at Robbie. That quiet pitter patter of his heart suddenly became still, chest spasming until it too became motionless. Jack choked on his own air, heavy sobs shaking his body.  
"Robbie?" He called.

No response.

His human's milky eyes were still staring at him, lips slightly parted. Jack shook him, desperatly crying out to his creation.

But he was only met with a crippling silence. The only sound now was his own heart wrenching sobs echoing inside the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had dipped below the horizon line by the time Jack had stopped sobbing. The angel's eyes were red and puffy, bloodshot and glistening with tears. Robbie's body had cooled considerably, but Jack still found it hard to let him go. The rain was still pouring outside the mouth of the cave, soaking the ground enough to flow into the cave itself. Jack knew he would have to eventually move, yet his body stayed fixed to the ground. He couldn't move right now if he tried. His body felt heavy, saturated with so many emotions that felt foreign to him.

The angel knows that it's just a matter of time before Mark would come to collect Robbie's essence, but it's a visit he doesn't want. Robbie would gone from this land forever, but Jack just isn't ready to let him go. This moment, where he finds himself now, is a dark place he's been trying to avoid since he created Robbie. His existance was fragile, and Jack knew that this day would come. He just didn't think it would be here so soon. The angel feels empty, hollow. It's a new emotion that steals his breath away, carving him up with sorrow and numbness.

He's not sure he can deal with the hole Robbie left when he died, but what choice does he really have? Jack has to keep going, even though it hurts.

The sun is beginning to rise by the time Jack snaps out of his grief-filled daze. The cave is starting to flood from the rain, and he needs to move Robbie to higher ground until he can properly bury him. The ground is too wet right now and Jack is still processing the fact that Robbie is indeed deceased. He's not coming back.

The angel shakily moves to his feet, clutching onto Robbie's lifeless body as he scans the cave for a place to put him. The further inward he goes, the colder it gets. The walls are covered in various precious gems, like emerald, amethyst, and sapphire. It's beautiful in the soft glow of the angel's wings, but Jack can't appreciate the view when his heart feels so heavy. He places Robbie down on an elevated slab of smooth rock, folding his hands over the human's chest just over his heart. Jack feels like he should say something, but his words seems to fall flat each time he opens his mouth to speak.

It's just too damn quiet.

The sun is setting once again by the time Jack forces himself to leave the cave. He doesn't want to, but he knows he can't stay there. There's a soft and soothing melody playing within the falling rain, and the stars are shining a vibrant lavender. Jack wants to smile, knowing that word has probably spread about his loss back home. Nate is playing a song of mourning, and Ethan is making the stars shine brightly in Robbie's honor. Even Robin extended his hand to make the ground around the cave sprout with lilacs, the very same flower Jack used when he created the human.

It's touching, comforting even, to know that his angelic brothers cared about his little human. He forced a small smile, listening to the song play with Nate's vocals carried across the wind. It's a sound he truly adores, but his smile falls from his face once he hears the telltale flapping of Mark's wings. The Eurasian angel doesn't have wings like the rest of them do. Where theirs are made of colored light, Mark's are made of thick black and red feathers. Small pink speckles shine in the moonlight, and Jack often wonders why his wings are so different.

Mark doesn't say anything at first, just silently opens his arms so Jack can bury himself into the Eurasian's broad chest. The Irish angel doesn't waste another second, practically tackling Mark just to feel some sort of comfort. An angel of death often provides those affected with a sense of peace, which Jack so desperatly needs right now. Mark wraps his strong arms around the Irish angel, wings extending to cover them both from the rain. Mark smiles, gently kissing Jack's forehead and filling his trembling body with peace. It nearly takes his breath away.

"They're mourning with you, Jack. Heaven is weeping for your lost human, myself included. I'm so sorry." Mark murmurs, letting Jack hold onto him for dear life.

"You're here to take him, aren't you?" Jack whispers, face buried into Mark's neck. The Eurasian angel nods, hands lightly stroking Jack's colorful wings. It's a rhetorical question and Mark knows it is, but he answers anyways just so Jack could hear someone else's voice. It's lonely here, but Jack has to stay regardless.

Jack pulls away, silently giving Mark permission to take Robbie's essence. He doesn't need it, but for Jack he would bend the rules just to see him smile again.

"Mark, how am I supposed to deal with this? I feel so..hollow, yet heavy. It's a feeling I've never known before."

"You're grieving, Jack. That _is_ how you deal with death. You'll hurt, become angry and bitter. You'll feel lost, but just know that grief doesn't last forever. It's a process, but you'll eventually come out of this. Just take it one second at a time."

Jack frowned, not wanting to hear that type of truth from Mark. He knew this was going to hurt like hell. But right now, cuddled up in Mark's arms, he felt at peace. The Irish angel sighed, hands cupping Mark's face as he pulled him down for a kiss. Normally their kisses were short, sweet, and to the point. But this time Jack's lips carried a different type of urgency. Mark knit his brows together, lips moving along with Jack's. Jack was threatening to devour Mark's mouth, kissing him feverishly and sucking on his tongue. Jack didn't know why he was doing this, but it felt good. He needed to feel good. So he continued, pulling a soft groan from Mark's throat as he shoved his tongue into the angel's mouth.

Mark had to pull away to breathe, panting with a slightly alarmed look on his face. That kiss wasn't just something friendly. Jack was confused, using Mark to seek comfort. He couldn't really blame Jack, but he just didn't know how to feel about all of this. Jack whined, trying to pull Mark back down into another heated kiss. But the angel of death only hushed him, pressing his forehead against Jack's.

"You don't know what you're asking for Jack. You're hurt, confused, and you need time to heal. I'll always be here for you, as a friend. Do you understand?" Mark softly said, brown eyes relaying nothing but love for the Irish angel. Jack simply nodded, pulling away from Mark's comforting embrace and letting the pain hit him at full force.

"I understand."


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning Mark enters the cave where Robbie lies, placing his hands over the human's cold chest to reclaim his essence. Jack waits outside, kneeling on the ground as the rain comes down in thick sheets. He's soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold wind that's blowing around him. The storm is still raging on, expressing Jack's emotional state quite perfectly. He feels trapped in an endless torrent of sorrow and anger, staring blankly at the soggy ground around him. He doesn't even notice when Mark comes back out. The angel of death is holding something in his hand, kneeling down in front of Jack silently.

His large feathered wings extend, coming together to shield both of them from the storm. Jack looks about as good as he feels and Mark can't help but sympathize with him. The Irish angel isn't built for death, and Robbie's sudden passing is hitting him like a freight train. Mark cups his cheek, lifting his weary head. Icy blue eyes melt with warm chocolate brown, cold tears falling from the Irish angel's eyes.

"Jack, I know this is hard to process. I've seen what death can do first hand, mostly because I'm the one that takes them away," Mark knits his brows and sighs, "But trust me when I say that you're not alone. Many have been where you are now and have overcome it. Things will get easier as times passes. I promise."

Jack nods, his face still a blur of emotionless pain. He's in shock, numb on the outside but crying out in agony on the inside. Mark's words do little to comfort him, but he knows that Mark is only trying to help. Angels can't exactly die, so pain like this has only ever been felt by the humans his father created. The only situation that could compare to something like this is when an angel falls from grace. They're banished from paradise for all of eternity, stripped of their wings and any prestigious titles they once held. Jack has only ever seen one angel fall, and he's now known as Lucifer.

Mark purses his lips, softly kissing Jack's mouth to gain his attention. This kiss was of course different than the one they previously shared. It was short and sweet, holding a different emotion than the kiss laced with pain and desperation. Mark would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy whatever the hell that was between them. Jack was gorgeous and Mark has always thought highly of him, but Jack was about as pure as an angel could get. He didn't know what he was doing or what could have happened if Mark actually reciprocated.

The angel of death held out a small amethyst gem attached to a string of bright light, carefully placing the custom made necklace around Jack's neck. The Irish angel could see something swirling around inside of the amethyst, almost like a tiny galaxy made of lilac and pearl. Jack's dull eyes met Mark's again, the Eurasian angel smiling softly as he cupped Jack's hands around the gem.

"Whenever you get lonely I want you to look at this necklace. Robbie will never be far from your heart so long as you wear it." Mark gently kissed Jack's forehead, pulling him close as the Irish angel began to weep. Robbie's essence was inside this amethyst, and Jack knew that Mark was going against the laws of heaven when he did this. Robbie would always be with him thanks to Mark, and Jack felt his heart lighten a bit from how sweet the gesture was.

"Thank you for this, Mark. I'm not sure I can ever express just how much this means to me." Jack murmured. Mark smiled, those teddy bear eyes wrapping him up in a thick layer of comfort.

"Just seeing you a little better is all the thanks I'll ever need. You know you mean the world to me, Jack. I love you."

Jack genuinely smiled, Mark's touch and those words removing the sting of losing Robbie for the time being. It's not the first time they've expressed affection like this, but it's the first time that Jack has found comfort in it. Their lips met one more time in a sweet moment of emotional intimacy. Mark pulled away, caressing Jack's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you too, Mark. Thank you again for this."

The angel of death nodded, wrapping Jack up in his arms as he took him back towards the safety of the cave. Mark's feathered wings were drenched with fat beads of water, the angel shaking them off as he carried his friend towards the back of the cave. Jack has never been this far back before, but Mark had apparently found the natural hot spring and clay deposits that were hidden back here. The cave was illuminated with natural light from bioluminescent plants mixing with the reflective surface of the gems embedded in the walls.

The angel of death set him down next to the spring, instructing him to disrobe and soak in the warm water for a bit. Jack complied without a second thought, unable to remember the last time he felt this warm as he sank into the water. Mark disrobed as well, joining Jack to give him a little extra comfort. His friend's nudity didn't bother him at all, nor did the fact that they were both completely naked in a natural hot tub surrounded by gorgeous scenery. The moment never escalated past a few friendly kisses before Mark had to leave once again. But not before he told Jack about the natural clay deposits near the hot spring. It's a more reliable material Jack could use if he ever wanted to try again. The main problem with Robbie was that he was a human formed from mud. He was flawed in many ways that ultimately led to his demise. As Mark took off into the grey sky, Jack was struck once more with a whirlwind of pain and anger. The angel's comforting touch had left, and now Jack was alone once again.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Mark's absence has been difficult to deal with, only making the sting of losing Robbie more pronounced. The angel is alone, and without someone here to keep him grounded he feels himself begin to fade into the shadows. His heart is heavy, aching even with the necklace around his neck. Jack has been neglecting the duties bestowed upon him by his father, and as a result of his negligence the land has begun to die. Animal life is scarce, and plant life is quickly following behind. Soon this utopia will be nothing more than a barren desert. It breaks the angel's heart to see how bad things have become.

His mental state is in shambles, and even though he doesn't need to sleep he finds that it's all he wants to do. Jack's body feels heavy, weighed down by a ball and chain he calls his heart.

Days blend into months, and Jack remains stuck in this bitter space inside his own head. His grief has shifted faces too many times to count, changing from sorrow to emptiness, then anger. The angel can feel it in the marrow of his bones, spreading like the sickness that took Robbie. And soon his entire body was filled with it. Jack could even feel it weighing down his tongue, morphing his once kind words into hateful curses. He's feeling more unhinged as the days pass, and before he knows it a full year has passed since Robbie left this place.

Jack can see how dilapidated this once luscious stretch of land is, and it's reached the point where Robin and Mark have had to return to fix what Jack refused to maintain. The angel of nature is cautious to approach Jack, sharing a concerned glance with Mark as he takes in the severity of Jack's mental state. The Irish angel is curled up in a ball, tears sliding from his closed eyes as he slept. The forest has gone to hell since Robbie's passing, and Mark feels partially responsible for the way things are. It was his mind that sparked the idea for Robbie, and while he meant it to be a positive thing it ended up leaving Jack in a worse state than he previously was in.

"Jack.." Mark softly spoke, approaching the angel slowly. Jack's heavy heart lifted momentarily at the sound of his friend's voice, but his body was firmly fixed to the ground. He hasn't been able to leave the comfort of that cave since this tragedy occurred, finding some form of peace in the place that Robbie died. Mark doesn't question it. If anything he feels sympathy for his friend.

The angel of death motions for Robin to give them a moment, and so Robin turns to head toward the forest. His task is to help replenish the plants that once filled this utopia, while Mark's is to rid this place of all the death that has settled in the soil. But Jack's well-being is more important to Mark right now. Death can wait.

The Eurasian angel knelt down beside him, tenitively reaching out to touch Jack's hair. The brunette flinched, lazily rolling his head to the side. Dull sapphire meets warm chestnut, comfort wrapping around his weary body from Mark's gentle touch.

"Seàn..talk to me. Father is worried, and so am I. Please, I need you to come back to me." Mark murmurs, a strange warmth spreading through his body the longer Mark held onto him. His friend's ability to provide peace in times of turmoil is almost addicting to him, and Jack's mind is craving it like a drug. The Irish angel crawls into Mark's lap, nearly knocking him over as he wrapped his arms around his friend. That peace Mark was putting out only seemed to intensify, filling him up and causing him to smile.

"I miss him, Mark. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay here. The pain is too much." He whispers, and Mark stays silent as he listens.

"I want to come home. Please tell father that I've had enough. I can't take it, the loneliness is exhausting."

Mark pursed his lips, knowing that he cannot grant Jack what he wishes. His task is not yet finished, and so he must stay here until it's done. He doesn't need to remind Jack that they all have a job to do before they can come home, and in his heart the Irish angel knows this. He's just seeking comfort, so Mark gives him what he's after.

The two stay together for awhile, sharing soft touches and gentle kisses. Mark murmurs that Jack should try to create again, that it might break him out of this funk he's stuck in. Of course Mark is talking about the animals that need to be repopulated, but Jack's mind is stuck on only one thing. Another person to ease his pain.

By the time Mark and Robin leave, Jack seems to be in better spirits. The forest has been restored to its former glory, and Mark is fairly confident that Jack will fulfill his duty and bring life back to the forest. Night has fallen, bathing the land in soft moonlight. But Jack is only focused on the lump of clay in his hands.

Mark once told him that it was a sturdier material to work with, and that might have been the core problem with Robbie. Jack made him out of mud, and so the human suffered due to the primitive method he used. Jack knelt down, gathering more clay as he began to form a familiar shape. The angel channelled all of his pent up emotions, letting his anger seep out through his fingers as he worked the clay. Jack felt tears fall from his eyes as he removed the necklace Mark made for him, instilling Robbie's essence into this new creation's heart. His tears mixed with the emerald gems Jack used to make his eyes, and they shine brighter than the dull sapphire staring back at them.

Wings were formed from the man's shoulder blades, fixing yet another issue that Robbie possessed. Jack needed an immortal, not another fragile human. The brunette bit his lip, straddling his creation as he breathed life into it. His lips were pressed against the wet clay of the man's mouth, forcing air into his lungs. The surface began to harden and crack, falling away until the warm body within was revealed.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The dried clay cracks and crumbles underneath Jack's spread legs. The angel is straddling his creation, gazing hopefully into the gap between the clay and the being's pale skin. Emerald eyes meet stunned sapphire, and Jack instantly feels that familiar instinct that something isn't quite right about this man. A pale hand breaks through the dried surface, thin fingers wrapping around his boney wrist as the new angel grabbed him tightly. Jack gasped, startled by the cold temperature of his skin. He was colder than death, sending an icy chill through Jack's trembling frame. The being pushed through the caked on clay, sitting up swiftly to let his wings fully extend.

Jack's jaw dropped at the sight of him, taking in just how..wrong he appeared. It wasn't that this being was hideous or disfigured, it was quite the contrary actually. He was gorgeous, but the aura he gave off felt like an ice pick to the chest. It was cold and bitter, letting off waves of static-like energy that made the hair on Jack's arms stand on end. It was disturbing, yet breathtaking at the same time.

"Hello.." Jack murmured, his voice coming out as a soft gust of wind. Their eyes locked, making the being smile. Sharp canines poked out from behind his thin lips, leathery wings stretching out like some sort of dragon.

"My, what a sight to wake up to." The man purred, lifting his hand to caress Jack's cheek. The frigid cold of his fingers send a shiver down the angel's spine, but it was his voice that seemed to be effecting him the most. It was an octive deeper than Jack's, a bit rough with a thicker Irish accent. It was the strangest feeling, seeing how different they were even though they shared the angel's features. Just like Robbie this being was his own person, driven by his own morals and thoughts. And it was clearly evident that this being wasn't exactly what Jack set out to create. He had the wings of a bat, complete with claw-like appendages that adorned the thick tips of leather webbing. His eyes were a striking emerald, pulling Jack in like a moth to a flame. Animalistic teeth replaced the more human-like set that Jack owned, and once the man opened his mouth to speak he could see a forked tongue hiding behind those sharp teeth.

He was paler than Jack, almost like he was already dead. And there on his neck was something that resembled a pink scar. It might have been from the clay cracking too early around his throat, but Jack really didn't mind it's appearance all that much. The man chuckled, catching Jack's curious gaze.

"See something you like?" He cooed, cold fingers gripping Jack's stubbly chin. The angel nodded, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Of course Jack didn't mean it in a suggestive way. He didn't quite understand lust or sex just yet, and his only physical contact that could be seen at intimate was with Mark. But friendly kissing was very different from the things this man was already thinking about doing to Jack.

The angel shook his head, moving himself off of the man's lap so he could stand. Already he was much more advanced than Robbie, able to speak and stand without much difficulty. So in his mind he was improving on his method. But while Robbie was pure and childlike, his new creation was the embodiment of temptation and negative energy.

"I-I'm Jack, your creator. What should I call you?" The angel asked, his eyes following the man as he stood up to stretch his limbs. The man thought for a second, grinning wickedly as he examined his hands and the sharp black nails that curved over his fingertips.

"Antípalos was what your father used to call me. But you, little one, may call me Anti."

The angel didn't quite know how to react to that. Robbie didn't know anything about Jack's father, and he damn sure didn't have a name before the angel gave one to him. So why does Anti already seem so put together? Like he's been around for a longer period of time than Jack knows about. But that can't be true. Jack made him with his own two hands, watched him take his first breath and blink for the first time. Unless of course this isn't the first time Anti's eyes have opened.

"You know of my father?" Jack questioned, shakily standing to his feet. Anti sighed, nodding bitterly. His expression was telling the angel a story without words, one of betrayal and punishment eternal. Anti wasn't exactly a fan of Jack's father, or of angels in general. But Jack seemed to be quite the exception.

"We're acquainted, but it's been some time since I've spoken to daddy dearest. But I'm not interested in speaking about him, little one. You've been a busy boy, Jack. And it hasn't gone unnoticed." Anti grinned, his large wings flexing inside of the small cave. Jack swallowed thickly, brows knit together in confusion. He's heard of possession and of the darker beings that one would call a fallen angel. It just didn't make much sense when it came to Anti.

"I'm not sure I understand. Noticed by whom?"

"Why, me of course. No one has ever had the balls to defy _Him_ in such a way. But for reasons unknown to me he's kept you in his favor. It's fascinating." The being replied, a soft chuckle echoing around them. It would appear that Jack was in way over his head, and he couldn't shake the feeling that Anti was incredibly dangerous to be around. He shouldn't have attempted to create an immortal, especially after everything that happened with Robbie. Human's were one thing, but what Jack ultimately did was allow something ancient and evil to break through the barrier between worlds. Anti might have started off as a harmless clay sculpture, but something was watching him work. Just waiting to break through once again.


	10. Chapter 10

To say that Anti was odd would be a vast understatement. There were times he spoke in riddles, which only further confused Jack. The angel wanted answers, but he knew little to nothing about this immortal being, except for the strong attraction he seemed to have towards the Irish angel. The brunette hasn't had much of a chance to analyze the things Anti had said the first night he drew breath into his now living body. It's only been a few days since then, but to being's like Jack a day can feel like a passing of only minutes. So far he's learned the origin of Anti's name. It's Greek for adversary. A person opposing you, a person in conflict with you. The fact that Jack's own father was the one to bestow that name upon Anti was incredibly concerning. Mostly because he's only ever heard of one great adversary, and that was the devil himself.

The angel had no idea what he had ultimately done. This creature is older than time itself, and seems to want something in particular from Jack. Anti knows his origin story, how he came to be and how much his father favors him amongst the other angels. No one else has the ability to create life on the scale that Jack can. It's a gift, a blessing. One that Anti envies.

It's also apparent that Anti has the ability to alter Jack's perception of reality. It's a gift an angel would never have, since it's made to trick and manipulate. Angels use their gifts for good. But Anti was no angel. Maybe at one point he was, but the creature Jack was dealing with was of a demonic nature.

The brunette was sat in the back of the cave, staring at the alter where Robbie once rested. His mind was finally catching up to all that's happened recently, and the conclusion that he'd created a demon was weighing heavily on his mind. What would that mean for him now? And why hasn't he faced judgement for this atrocity? He half expected an army of angels to swoop down and take him away, but nothing has happened. The silence he feels is unnerving, almost like he's been separated from his angelic bothers and sisters.

"Father?" He calls out, hearing nothing in response. "I'm sorry, father. I didn't know.."

Jack's private talk seemed to be a one way conversation, but a voice finally broke through the silence to answer him. It just wasn't the one he wanted.

"I forgive you for your ignorance. I'm not God, but I do have a very high opinion of myself." The voice chortled, but Jack didn't find any of this funny. What was to become of him now? The uncertainty was killing him, and it was all his fault.

"Awe, what's the matter little dove? Getting the silent treatment?"

The angel scowled, a strange new emotion filling his heart. Dread and anxiety was swirling around his heart, rushing through his veins and saturating the words sitting on his tongue. He felt like curling up into a ball, weeping until his soul felt a little lighter. And like the perceptive pain in the ass that Anti was, he could see it written all over the boy's face.

The demon knelt down, a leather wing stretching out to cover Jack in it's inky webbing of tough flesh.

"There, there. It'll be alright, little dove. I'm still here. I haven't left you, nor will I. I would never abandon you." Anti's words felt like a bite from a snake, pumping him full of toxic venom until his spirit died. His forked tongue poked out to taste the air, fangs gleaming against the dim light provided by the cave. Anti knew the angel was vulnerable and weak, so he whispered sweet nothing's in the brunette's ear, wrapping his arms around the boy tightly. The environment around them began to shift ever so slightly, and before Jack knew what was happening he was standing in a field full of red wildflowers. The cloth that covered his body was gone. Anti was standing across from him, the bright sun at his back making him look angelic.

"How?-" The angel began, his words drying up as Anti moved closer. He felt warm, but there was something off about the false feeling. His mind knew that this place wasn't real, but his heart simply didn't care. His blue eyes drifted around, the bright red around him making him yearn for someone else. Someone whos red wings and soft lips have given him comfort in the past.

"What's the matter, Jack? You seem to be searching for someone. An old friend, perhaps?"

Jack shifted his gaze to seek out Anti, but instead met the familiar almond shape of Mark's beautiful eyes.

"Mark? Is that really you?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer to his question.The angel was nude, a strange grayish cast to his usual tan skin. His wings were full and dazzling, but rather than feathers they were made of thick scales.

"Is that better? I can give you anything, my darling. All you need to do is ask."

The mimic of Mark even sounded like him, but an odd high pitched ringing was laced into his baritone voice. Jack knew this wasn't his Mark, but he found himself running towards him anyways. His arms wrapped around those broad shoulders, legs hooked on narrow hips. Mark was smiling up at him, but it looked wrong. From this angle he could see the crimson tint to his eyes, pulling him in further like a hypnotic trance.

"Tell me what you desire, and it's yours. All I ask in return is for you, your heart and soul. Just think about it Jack, you would never have to be alone again. I could give you everything you've ever wanted. All I need is a kiss and it's done."

Jack swallowed thickly, staring into the face of the man masquerading as Mark. Anti was using his love for the Eurasian against him, pulling Jack closer to get what he wants. If Jack gave in he'd lose it all. The ability to create life would belong to Anti, and there was no telling what he'd use it for once he had it.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Jack can hear his own blood rushing through his veins, his heart pounding like a drum as he feels himself begin to lean in toward the lips he thinks belong to Mark. And Anti is all too willing to play along to get what he wants. This broken angel is almost too easy to fool, and Anti grins at the thought of all that power flowing through his veins once again. It's been so long since he's tasted true power, to have a say over the pathetic lives of these beloved humans his father loves so dearly. And its only a kiss away.

But a voice he wasn't expecting to hear caught his attention, stopping Jack in his tracks before he could do the unthinkable. The Irish angel's wide eyes looked down to find Anti looking back just as confused. He was masquerading as Mark, but he didn't think he'd ever hear that deep voice again after he was cast out. And that was the first clue for Jack that gave away what this really was. A trick.

"Seàn? What-?" Mark began, staring in disbelief." What are you doing?"

Jack blinked, realizing that the illusion of the field was gone, replaced by a dimly lit cave. He was straddling Anti's lap, arms wrapped around the demon's neck tightly. The angel shook his head, glancing between Mark and the person he was led to believe was Mark.

"I-I..Mark? What the hell is happening?" Jack quietly answered, trying to remove himself from Anti's hold. But the demon wasn't going to let him go that easily. He was mere seconds away from gaining a power he's dreamt about for so long, and he was not about to let Mark's untimely arrival stop him from taking it. That gift belonged to _him,_ and he'd rip Jack apart if it gave him what he wanted.

The angel shrieked, struggling as Anti hissed and dug his nails into his curvy hips, cursing in a language he didn't understand. It gave off a very toxic feeling, like the curses themselves were inflicting damage upon his angelic form. But before he could do anything else a searing heat spread across his back, forcing his arms to loosen enough for Jack to break free. The angel scramble to his feet, staring wide-eyed at the beam of red light shooting from Mark's hand. The angel of death wrapped his large wing around Jack, shielding him as Anti's beautiful wings all but melted away. Mark lowered his hand, scooping Jack up in his arms in the blink of an eye and taking off towards the mouth of the cave. Anti hissed in pain, his fists clenched and sharp teeth gritted. The area attached to his wings was scorched, leaving behind two jagged stumps surrounded by the charred flesh of his back. Anti was stripped of his ability to fly, and that made him very angry.

The demon let out a animalistic sound, the green of his eyes bleeding away until only a black void was left behind. Anti was quick to rise to his feet, chasing after Mark as he raced to get Jack to safety. He instantly knew who that being was once he heard the language Anti spoke. It's older than time itself and carries with it the distant memory of a rebellion gone wrong. Mark remembers the battle, and the one angel that started it all. Anti was named an enemy of heaven for his transgressions, and was cast out to live the rest of eternity locked away in a firey pit. But then Jack was created to take the place that Anti left vacant. Jack was this beautiful version of a creation gone rotten with greedy ambition. He took Anti's place, and all was forgotten for a very long time. Until now.

Jack's meddling had ultimately left a window open for Anti to escape back into the mortal world, giving him a body to control and pure soul to feed from. Robbie was part of the source of Anti's strength, and his innocence was all but corrupted now. For years this demon watched Jack from below, whispering in Robbie's ear and pulling his strings like a puppet. What happened to Robbie wasn't of his own doing. It was influenced by Anti. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Jack tried again, planting the seed in his mind to try his hand at an immortal being. And as soon as Jack was done crafting his new vessel he slipped inside, becoming the creature he once was. The angel never even saw it coming.

Mark held on to Jack tightly, his red feathered wings extending as soon as he stepped foot outside of the cave. Anti was hot on his heels, sharp nails slicing through the skin of Mark's back as he took to the sky. The angel of death grimaced, flapping his wings as hard and as fast as he could to get Jack to a safe place. Anti couldn't follow now that his wings were destroyed, but he knew where Mark was taking him.

The demon stood near the mouth of the cave, snarling as he watched Mark disappear from view. There was nowhere they could hide, and Anti would tear this place apart just to find them. He's tried to handle things the nice way, seducing Jack to take what he wanted. But now he was angry, and he wanted to try things a different way. The demon extended his hand, grinning as a long jade colored blade materialized from his flesh.

Anti examined the blade, admiring it's crude form before starting off towards the eastern half of this utopia. He might not have his wings anymore, but he still has Sirius.


	12. Chapter 12

Red wings glide through the warm summer air, tan arms holding onto the frail body pressed against his chest for dear life. The angel of death is replaying the moments prior to their escape in his mind, shaken to the core from what had just transpired. That voice. Those eyes. There was no doubt in Mark's mind that the creature he saw in that cave was Anti, which begs the question of how the fuck he managed to break through the barrier between the mortal world and the hell he was trapped in. It didn't make sense to Mark until he remembered the necklace he gave to Jack was missing from around his neck.

After everything that Jack has been through with Robbie he knows that the angel wouldn't part with that necklace unless he needed it for something important. Sure, he can easily create life, but if Jack were to attempt to create something like an immortal he'd need a pure soul to place inside their heart. The answer was staring him in the face, but Mark didn't want to believe that Jack was the one responsible for Anti's return. And the weight that knowledge carried felt like a ball and chain around his heart.

The angel of death narrowed his eyes, spotting the place that he was searching for. Mark easily passed through the barrier, flying harder and faster than he ever had before. And as the warmth of the mortal world faded away, a frigid cold of a sunless sky gripped onto them tightly. The bright lights of the mortal world were stripped away, leaving only a perpetual night behind. Light shades of color kissed the darkened sky, and Jack couldn't help but stare at the gem like stars that shone down on them. He's never seen a place like this before, but in the back of his mind he already knew where they were.

This was Mark's domain. A place where the dead dwell as they await their judgement. Night is eternal here, but Mark never complained too much about it. He could come and go as he pleased, collecting the souls of the departed from the earth and placing them here until they've been called to face his father. The humans refer to this place as purgatory, but quite simply it's death's waiting room. Mark assumed that this place would be safe enough to keep Jack until he could figure things out. But he wasn't aware that Anti already knew where they would be.

Mark's bare feet touched down on the soft grass of his home away from home, catching his breath for a moment as his wings folded behind his back. Jack glanced around, clutching onto Mark a little tighter as the gravity of the situation settled in. He already knew that he was in deep shit for playing around with things he shouldn't have, and because of his reckless behavior Mark was in danger now as well.

"Jack," Mark began, setting the Irish angel down. "What were you doing with that demon? Do you understand what you've just done?"

"Mark, I-" Jack tried to explain himself, but Mark cut him off before he could say much of anything.

"How could you be so reckless?! Anti is a plague that won't stop until he's rid the earth of everything that's good!"

Mark has never been this angry with him, and that look of disappointment in his cold brown eyes felt like a knife to the chest. Jack didn't realize how horribly things could go wrong once he set out to create a living memory of Robbie. Anti was supposed to be the very embodiment of kindness and innocence, or at least that's what he intended for his new creation. Those parts of Robbie were instilled in this being's heart, but the dark soul that invaded that eternal body latched onto the purity of Robbie's essence and sucked it dry. Anti was like a parasite, spreading his diseased soul like a sickness until that body was completely corrupted. Anti was freely roaming around the earth because of Jack.

The angel broke down, fat tears streaming down his cheeks from the look Mark was giving him. The usual warmth of his smile was now frozen with a disapproving scowl, blaming Jack for what was sure to come now that Anti had been freed.

"What were you thinking?" Mark scolded, sighing when he noticed how hard Jack was crying because of this.  He didn't need someone to rub his nose in the mess he made, he needed support and a solution to help set things right. Bellowing like a mad man wasn't going to get them anywhere, and Mark couldn't stand to see Jack this broken. He loves him no matter what he's done.

The Irish angel crumpled to his knees, sobbing and hiccuping as he tried to explain his actions.

"I-I'm sorry! I w-was so broken after Robbie died and you were a-always gone. I needed somebody, M-mark! I've never been this low before." Jack confessed, wiping away the tears that stained his cheeks as Mark knelt down beside him on the grass.  The Eurasian angel frowned, reminding himself that Jack has never had to confront death like this before. He's an angel of creation, so he's only ever known the best parts of life. Mark has seen first hand the devastation that losing a loved one can bring, and it broke his heart that someone as pure as Jack had to experience it as well. He didn't mean for any of this. He just wanted someone to talk to.

Mark pulled Jack into his lap, cupping his wet cheeks tenderly. The warmth of Mark's hands against his skin helped to ease his emotional pain a bit, and the Irish angel leaned into the soothing touch as he calmed his ragged breath.

"I know, and I'm sorry for getting so upset with you," Mark murmured, softly pecking Jack's quivering lips. "You needed me and I wasn't there. What happened wasn't your fault, Jack. It's mine. I should have tried harder to comfort you instead of leaving like I did. But Anti is still a very powerful threat, and we need to find a way to fix this."

Jack nodded, gently kissing Mark's lips once again before burying his face into the crook of his friend's shoulder. The two held each other for a bit longer, just letting the comfort of skin to skin contact soothe them both. Anti would come for Jack sooner than they thought, and they would have to be ready when that time comes.


End file.
